hodopediafandomcom-20200215-history
A Pop Quiz
New Employee Training Pop Quiz #1 1) Programmer Pete strolls over to your desk. After a brief chit-chat about Game of Thrones, he says “Man, I just created a referral in the procedure dictionary, but when I search for it''' in orders I can’t find it!” What should you tell Programmer Pete in order to both help him with his problem and impress him? ' '''2) Programmer Pete is back at your desk with another question. “I have now ordered my referral, but how do I complete it?” Where are two places that you can complete a referral order that you should tell Programmer Pete?' 3) What is the difference between an external document and a progress note?' 4) What does CCD stand for?' 5) Programmer Pete shows up at your house. He is drunk and angry because they just cancelled the Michael J Fox show. He also wants to know why he can't use the referral follow-up worklist. What do you tell him? 6) Programmer Pete beats his wife because he can't figure out why his portal patients aren't enabling. How do you help him? 7) "Knock Knock" says Programmer Pete, suddenly at your bedroom window, "how do I make sure that background jobs are running correctly for Result Entry? 8) Programmer Pete is on the ledge of a tall building, threatening to jump unless you tell him how to set up a provider. What do you yell to him? 9) Programmer Pete kills a man with his bare hands in front of you, just to watch your stupid expression. No question there, except "...why?" 10) Programmer Pete shows up, uninvited, to your sons first birthday. You haven't seen him in 6 years. You moved towns and haven't kept in touch with anyone from the company, but here he is. He's yelling over the sound of "happy birthday," disgruntled that he can't figure out how to use canned text. 11)"Hey man! How's it going" Programmer Pete yells as he enters your hearing at divorce court. He's clearly high on bath salts and is now eating the face of the judge while simultaneously asking how to set his user up for consume CCD 12) You're speaking with your wife, reminiscing about your younger days. She pulls out her old high school yearbook and starts pointing out her friends. You stop her hand, noticing a chillingly familiar face: it's Programmer Pete, staring directly out at you through the page. A note, in the margins reads: "Hey __, have a great summer! Ask your future husband how to get Call-in tasks to display." 13) You are dead. You had spent 65 years of your life working your hands to the bone and now all of that has completely ceased. As you approach St. Peter and the Pearly White Gates you are struck by absolute terror. It turns out Peter was better know to you in life as Pete, a clinical programmer. He slowly looks up at you with a twisted smirk across his face and says, "Hey buddy! I've been waiting here for you since I jumped off that building! I'm having an issue processing portal renewals can you tell me whats going on?!" 14) Your car breaks down on a deserted stretch of road near _, MO. Another driver calls a tow truck for you and gives you a ride to the nearest service station. When you arrive, your car is already there, so you ask the repairman if he'll be able to fix it. He promises to do so in a timely fashion and you go to the attached convenience store to wait. You pick up some twizzlers and a soda and go up to the front counter. Out steps Programmer Pete, asking you if his Practice schedule not updating is a tech systems issue. You wheel away in terror, dropping your items and backing into the garage again. You ask the mechanic how much longer it will be and Programmer Pete slides out from under the car, asking you what the proper setup is for an order to go from OE. You begin yelling, demanding to go to another garage, looking around for the tow-truck driver. Programmer Pete leans out from the window of the tow truck, curious what defines Order Sources and how they differ from Action Sets.